


Can't Explain It[EgoFlap]

by LyricallyWritten



Series: Game Grumps/Ninja Sex Party [3]
Category: Game Grumps, Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heterosexuality, Married Couple, Married Life, boyxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Suzy does a little thinking about her marriage, and how much she loves her husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing soooo much fluffy shit lately! Here, take some cute boyxgirl because I love Arin and Suzy and they're perfect for each other!

Giggling and weird voices filled the house as Arin, yet again, was having Suzy film him doing silly things. This time he was upside down with googly eyes on his chin, trying to make his mouth look like some random character he called Bennett, but with his beard, his mouth upside down looked like a little monster.

When Suzy stopped recording and played the video back, the couple couldn't help but laugh at the background giggles.

"Suzy! All I hear is you laughing, heh." Arin chuckled, nudging his wife in the shoulder as she sent the video to Twitter.

"Hah! I couldn't help it! It looked way funnier from my end dude!" She informed, scratching Arin's beard, "You're just too funny babe."

"Nah, you're just saying that!" Arin said, face turning pink as his wife kissed the tip of his nose.

"Nope, I mean it. My sexy funny man." She complimented, now turning her head to quickly type something on her phone.

"Heh, thanks hun. And who you texting? Or are you still on twitter?" The tall man questioned.

"Texting Barry."

"About? And tell him I said, what up baby!"

"Hehe, I will. And I'm trying to send him these Overwatch pictures I found earlier." The black haired woman answered.

"Really? Of what?" He asked.

"One's a GIF of Mercy getting double teamed by Dad 76 and Reaper, Barry ships Mercy and Reaper, the other's a picture of Tracer and her girlyfriend doing something seriously kinky, and the last is my favorite! A drawing of Hanzo getting fucked hard by Mcree!" Suzy practically squealed as she sent the pictures to their friend.

Arin laughed, "Taha! What the fuck? You're way too into Overwatch Porn."

"I can't help it! Some of it's too good. I'll send you some too. I have your bae Pharah with your girl Symmetra." Suzy singsonged, smiling brightly at her husband.

"I'm good." He mumbled as he got up to go feed Mochi and MiMi.

"Symmetra's performing cunnalingus on Pharah! Nothing's left to the imagination!" Suzy called out with a smirk.

"...Fine! You can send that one!" Arin called back from the kitchen, chuckling at his wife's persistence.

After texting Barry for a while, sending the rest of the grumps NSFW pictures of Overwatch characters, looking over her taxidermy, and doing some chores, Suzy was finally heading to bed, planning on staying up until Arin was out of a business Skype call.

While she prepared for bed, she stopped as she was about to take off the diamond ring that was snuggly wrapped around her ring finger.

Together with someone for 15 years and married for almost 4. She huffed out a laugh as she thought about all the comments on instagram and twitter saying relationship goals and whatnot, all the questions people would ask about how they've stayed together for so long, and the stupid questions of why they don't always wear their wedding rings all the time and dumb stuff like that. 

You think when you put a ring on someone's finger that that ring's what solidifies the relationship, that it's what binds you two together, but really it isn't. And Suzy knew this.

She set the ring down on her nightstand and crawled into bed, flipping through her instagram and phone pictures, looking at old photos of herself and Arin, now nostalgic for the past.

Most questions about her relationship got typical answers, but some were harder to reply to. Like how her friends always comment on how she's the only one who knows what Arin's thinking, or how he knows when she's pissed or upset about something. How they both knew and understood each other so perfectly that fights blew over an instant. Or how they can talk about the Overwatch porn Suzy loves, the men Arin would let fuck him, and the cute girls they'd see around town so casually and nonchalantly.

All the reasoning behind how married couples shared some sort of telepathy was hard to grasp for Suzy, and she wasn't even sure if that was true.

All she knew was every time she thinks of or sees the tall brunette man, her heart skips 10 beats, and she can feel his do the same. All the struggles, the ups and downs, the confusion, Arin has been there with her through it all. 

There to make her laugh, there to dry every tear from her eyes, there to be a friend, there to be a lover, there for whatever she needed him for and more.

She sighed and whispered, "I feel like I won the lottery."

Arin was everything to her, and so much more.

"Babe! Babe! Ba- oh, you're already in bed? Wooh! Do not go into the bathroom for at least an hour!" Arin exclaimed, walking into the bedroom, "That curry isn't sitting so well."

Suzy giggled, "I told you not to get it! What if I have to shit?"

"You just have to wait babe! I shat so hard and so much, the toilet almost clogged, you do not want to face that!!!"

Still chuckling as Arin laid down next to her, she scooted closer to him and immediately started to rub his tummy.

"Thanks hun." Arin said with a smile.

"No problem babe."

"Hey, tomorrow I don't have to record, wanna go back to that restaurant we ate at the other day?" Arin asked, wrapping an arm around his wife to bring her closer.

"Hah, you only want to go there because of that red headed hostess." Suzy laughed.

"I know! But she was so cute!"

"I know! Well, hopefully she's working tomorrow." She said with a wink.

"Ooh, so it's a date?"

"It's a date."

Arin turned off the lights before hugging Suzy tight and running a hand through her long black and blonde streaked bangs.

"You finish up all your work?" She asked, quickly puckering her lips as he stole a kiss.

"Yup, all done. And I am tired." Arin yawned, "Goodnight sweety."

"Night." She mumbled as she turned her back toward him, his arm still around her waist, "Hey, hunny?"

"Yea..."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Said Suzy, snuggling into the tall man more.

He began to kiss the back of her head down to her ear, "Heh, you been looking at old pictures of us again?"

"Hah, maybe."

Arin chuckled and buried his face into the back of Suzy's hair, "I don't know what I'd do without you either. You're perfect for me in every way."

Suzy smiled at her husband's words as they cuddled closer together and drifted off to sleep.

A picture of them together, them showing off their rings, or even words could never explain the closeness they have, the beautiful loving open relationship they share, and both of them were ok with that.

Nothing needed to be explained or justified or flaunted around, what they share with each other is unique and special, and neither of them would trade it for the world.


End file.
